Never The Rose Without The Prick
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: Innocent love triangle or twisted delicious romamce? Nothing is IMPOSSIBLE. Your first day, first kiss, first secret to beat. Shhush. For love, I'd die for. * Rewrite chap 1, update chap 7 : Drop reviews, please.
1. One

Gakuen Alice, the academy for boys, men, heir of wealthy family businesses. They all are tested in order to get into this majestic academy. They must be geniuses and in Sciences, Mental Mathematics, and you name the hard subjects. And the most important thing is; they must know how to drive, at the very best, known to be F1 RACER.

Nevertheless, Gakuen Alice not the only school with this standard, but its foe, Gakuen Maurice, has a better, higher standard and the academy take account of students across the globe where heiress of millionaire fathers and mothers were gathered, collected, assemble, and congregate here. The daughters were train here from their age of 6, no testing provided, unlike Gakuen Alice. The girls are not only taught to cook or ballroom dancing but being the next generation of Einstein is a 'must', but to be the F1 racer? Who knows the world might be ending soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy, it belong to its owner… that is not me.

**NEVER A ROSE WITHOUT THE PRICK**

Prologue: **Selected**

The clock shows 8:30 and sound the next second, the bell rings informing the students of Gakuen Alice to go to their perspective classes. But not today, as the students were already told for today they will be having an assembly in the main hall. Just like millipede's leg, some are rushing and some are not, calmly they just go to their destination.

After few minutes, all of the students seated in silent and waited for the teachers and the principal to sit. Then, one of the teachers asks for all beings inside the main hall to stand up and sing the national anthem and their own school song. "Thank you and you all may seat" as the teacher go back down from the stage, the student council showed up and start the hosting. "We would like to invite our principal to the stage to give some speech about today's assembly, principal, you may." he said and welcomes the principal to the stage.

Gakuen Alice principal, Sir Fujiyama Hisao, grandson of the academy founder, Sir Fujiyama Katsuo, is very wise and splendid man. The academy bound and bow to him. They all listen to what his saying, "Welcome back to Third Semester my students and teachers, results exams and practical from last semester will be informs to you. But I gather you all here is not to waste your time but to tell you all about the CAR RACING that is held by Gakuen Maurice. Their current principal invites us to the racing game and also inviting other academies. I don't decline it for I will be rude if I do so. And the teachers will select 10 students from senior division to compete. That is all from me." Sir Hisao then go back to his own seat.

One teacher stands up and went to the stage. He neared the microphones to his mouth. "I will now announce the 10 selected students that will compete ad representing our school; Andou Tsubasa, Matsudaira Hayate, Sono Kaname, Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Tobita Yuu, Kitsu Neme, Kokoro Yome, Mochiage and Hijiri Youichi. Please give them round of applause." The hall was filled with cheering and shouting. Ten lads stood up and head the stage.


	2. Two

**MKS**; Hello everyone, how are you doing right now? I hope everyone here reading is fine. I'm fine too….though. Even though I have few reviews only, its okay, I'm, going to continue anyway, because, LIFE GOES ON! Haha, okay… I'm going to start soon, I hope you enjoy it and please review…. I beg on my knees, please do so….

**Real Long Summary**; He never believes such girl exist to beat him for he is the greatest, or so he thought. Boys, they always in good shape for something, they are good in this, they are good in that, it's not fair for us, the girls thought. They stand up for their wills. When world turning around, it's not possible for girls to play boys game, it's not fair all along, but have you seen girls racing a car and beating boys at it? Impossible? NO. Nothing is IMPOSSIBLE, that is.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own this okay? I own this plot only. The real Gakuen Alice plot belongs to its rightful owner…

_**Previously on prologue;**_

_One teacher stands up and went to the stage. He nears the microphone to his mouth. "I will now announce the 10 selected students that will compete; Andou Tsubasa, Matsudaira Hayate, Sono Kaname Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Tobita Yuu, Kitsu Neme, Kokoro Yome, Mochiage and Hijiri Youichi,"_

**Chapter One; Unexpected.**

"I really can't wait. I will go VVRRROOOMM! Run Like A Wind!" Kitsu Neme said with his hand slapping the wind. "You race, idiot, not run" Mochu said, annoyed. "But aren't Gakuen Maurice is an academy for girls?" Ruka pop out. "Oh yeah, I remembered now that you mention it. Weird, why exactly?" Koko ask.

The six boys sit down on the café near the window. It's break time. They don't have time to discuss as soon as their name being called and they went strainght to lesson after the assembly. "Maybe because they haven't seen any racers in Tokyo or young racers..." Yuu appear in the conversation. "Irrational, what you think Nat?" Ruka sweat drop and turn to his best friend. "Hn" Natsume just said. "I think that he thought maybe the girls want to flirt with the boys, Haha" Koko said then laugh heartedly. Natsume shot him a death glare.

"I don't give a damn why are they hosting this, 'just think to win, it's enough" Natsume blurt. "But girls don't race; they stay at home and cook" Kitsuneme smirks. "Yeah, I've dated millions -" he stop then all of them glances at him. "Maybe not millions but a couple..." he sweat drop then continue, "they don't race, they never seen one…" then he fold his arms to his chest, waiting responses. "Never?" Ruka smiles then added, "We better don't look down on them, they might be a bit different than what we have thought girls could be."

!

Shooting stars had passes, eh, wait, no, shooting CARS!

They were extremely fast. "2 minutes and 47 seconds!" A pink haired girl shouted. "I'm still slow..." said the black haired girl. "But Hotaru-chan you are still fast. Five rounds with 2 minutes and 47 seconds." Said the blue haired girl who knowingly the so called twin with the pink haired one. "Anna, Nonoko, where's Mikan?" Hotaru ask. "Mikan-chan said she maybe come late." Anna replies.

**Profile check;**

Hotaru – Full name is Imai Hotaru. Posses shoulder length black hair and icy cold purple eyes. Current ranking in the racing girl group always second.

Anna – Full name is Umenomiya Anna. She had pink wavy hair down passing her shoulders and sweet blue eyes. She always placed ninth ranked due to kindness of letting others go first but she will not stand to be the last though.

Nonoko- Full name would be Ogasawara Nonoko, straight dark blue hairs over the shoulders and dark blue colored eyes that match her hair. She had chemical ability that put her in seventh place out of the group.

Mikan- Full name is Sakura Mikan, the leader of the girl group racing cars, she always clumsy and come in late such situation, practice or some events, but she always win the first place. She is bit off characters compare to other of the group.

The three of them stop talking as the third year of senior division approaches, "Evening" one of them greets. Anna and Nonoko bow slightly to respect but a little arrogant in Hotaru didn't bother them. "Practice started as I can see" the other girl said. "Evening, Misaki- Sama, and yes, we already started, Nobara- Sama." Anna and Nonoko take turn to greet and answer.

"Say, where's the others? Mikan-chan, Sumire, Luna, Usami and Aoi-chan?" Misaki asks. "As you can see, they haven't arrived…..yet." Hotaru reply and checking her racing car. "Look Misaki," Nobara point to one of the entrance of the racing field.

**Profile check; **

Misaki- Full name would be Harada Misaki; she had layered pink, pale red hair that over her shoulder and same colour to her eyes. When racing, she always is on the third place.

Nobara- Full name is Ibaragi Nobara and she has beautiful icy wavy blue hair and eyes. She always on fourth spot since she always had a close race with Misaki and slows down at then because she said she was tired and end up to be the fourth.

Sumire- Full name is Shouda Sumire, she had rare style of hair but quite common, dark green hair, shoulder length and long at the front, wavy at the below. She had same colour for the eyes, green but more light. She loves five so she always tries to aim five on the rank.

Luna- Full name would be Koizumi Luna, she is beautiful but of course the leader the most. She had cute hair that fell to her shoulder, and it is pale pink blonde with pair of blue eyes. She always on the sixth spot.

Usami- Full name is Wakako Usami; she had cheerful expression plastered on her face, always, even though she ranked the last, tenth. She had Maroon hair and pair of dark coloured eyes.

Aoi- Full name is Hyuuga Aoi, she had very straight personality but around her best friends, she chatters a lot. She had very rare colour of hair and eyes, dark red eyes and raven hair, very unusual.

"Looks like we got visitors, unknowingly." Misaki smirks and fold her arms. Anna and Nonoko look at Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan…" they mumble. Hotaru look up and says, "I'll take care of it."

They are few cars parked at the entrance, not the one that can be use to race. The owners of each car get out and gather. "Wow, what a big place to race" Kitsu point out. "What do you expect, it's not like you're going to _run_. " Koko said then give out a smile. "Our racing cars will be arrived soon so let's just take a look around the field then?" Yuu said. "What about them?" Ruka point out his fingers to a group of third year senior division.

"We'll join too." Andou Tsubasa said. "Too bad Youichi cannot come" Mochu appear. "Don't waste time" Natsume said and lead to the entrance. As soon as Natsume and Ruka step their feet on the field they suddenly showered with dust and sand. Ruka coughs, "What was that?"

VVVVRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

There were about 5 cars racing right in front of them then a girl appears when the sand and dust rain down. "Who are you?" Hotaru ask. "We're from Gakuen Alice, came here to check the field, and maybe practice too." Ruka answer with one blow. Natsume swept some sand from his face and look carefully at the race.

"Whoa, did you two see that? That was… that was FAST!" Koko exasperating. "They're must be pro dudes." Kitsu said. "They're our girls." Misaki and Nobara approaches. Tsubasa, Mochu, Kitsu, Koko and Yuu almost jaw drop. _OUR GIRLS? _Rings at their minds.

The lead car changes her direction from the finishing line and drive toward the group of talking teens at the entrance. She drive so fast that Ruka and the others move back, scared of being hit, they don't want to die just yet, except moving at the back, Hyuuga Natsume.

She stops her car just in front of him. The car touches his jean. The other cars stop at her back. Anna and Nonoko appear too.

Sumire, Luna, Usami and Aoi get out of their racing cars. "Omni-sama" Aoi greet with sweet smile.

The atmosphere seems tensed at the moment. "Aoi" Natsume simply said. "Are you all here to challenge us?" Sumire smirk and looking at the handsome boy standing very still then look at the others. "Not yet, our cars haven't-" Mochu stop when koko give him a tug on his shoulder. "It's here." He said.

"So?" Luna spoke. Before the guys could reply, Mikan come out from her car, still with her helmet on. "I need a rest" she said. The girls then leave immediately; follow the leader to the rest room, leaving the boys all stun.

Mikan, still with the helmet, leading the girls to the rest room. "You need a rest?" Hotaru snickered. "Yeap" she cheerfully stated. "Luna-chan race me from the hill to here" she shot Luna with a glare, Luna just smile. "It was fun though." Sumire butted in. Sumire then turn to Aoi. "You're brother, eh? He's quite good looking" she praised. "Totally gorgeous" Luna added, in dreamy voice. "Young love" Misaki and Nobara said in unison then let out chuckles.

"They want to take a look around the field maybe practice too" Hotaru said. "Let them be" Mikan said finally. Mikan let loose her hair after wearing that helmet almost for 30 minutes. The girl starts stretching after they had change to their regular clothes.

"Yeah, the cars here, let's get fire!" Tsubasa said joyfully. "Aren't we suppose to ask for permission?" Kaname said with worried expression. "There's no need." Hayate blurt out, more like annoyed. Tsubasa look around then, "Hey where are you all going?"

"We want to ask them to race with us" Mochu said. Ruka and Natsume stay at the back. Mochu lead them. Natsume just agree to race the girls but Ruka felt uneasy. Kitsu and koko all excited. Mochu didn't knock; instead all five of them peek at the door.

Aoi, Usami, Anna and Nonoko busy eat their lunch at the far end corner of the room. Misaki, Nobara and Hotaru busy talking about the cars. Sumire lay down and middle split her leg and rested her head on her arms, she was taking a nap like a lazy cat. Luna stand split her legs up to 180 degrees and try to find something on her room. Mikan concentrating, while closing her eyes and fold her body to her back whilst holding at the back of their ankles. . Beautiful figures, the boys thought. The three of them look very flexible.

Hotaru eyes twitches. The boys move back. "Come in, but knock first" Misaki said. The boys were surprise, they'd been caught.

**So how was it? Okay? Tell me what you think and please send me lots of review, I want motivations, hehe, I hope this want is ok… I thought of it too general, not yet humorous or romantic, so please wait!**

**And so sorry if there are grammatical errors, I'm tired and sleepy to recheck, so bother to correct it.**

**Mikan-kawaii-sakura, Over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MKS; **Hello everybody, thanks to those who gave me reviews, I thank very much. And to other readers, even you didn't review, but at least I'm thankful to read my story and raise my HITS and VISITORS. Haha. Okay, hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer; **I don't own GAKUEN ALICE but this story, it is mine okay, and I have hard time to think about it. Haha. It belongs to its rightful owner.

**Previously on the last chapter;**

_Mikan concentrating, while closing her eyes and fold her body to her back whilst holding at the back of their ankles. . Beautiful figures, the boys thought. The three of them look very flexible. _

_Hotaru eyes twitches. The boys move back. "Come in, but knock first" Misaki said. The boys were surprise, they'd been caught._

**Chapter Two; Race, Pride and Party.**

The guys move back when Misaki open the door wide, revealing all the beautiful goddesses that standings at each other place. The girls look puzzled they all stood still. "I said, _KNOCK AND COME IN." _ Misaki repeat. "Aren't you all going to practice?" Mikan peek behind Misaki. Natsume stun to her beauty. Her hair strums down as she tilts her head.

"W-we are… but can we practice with y-you guys?" koko spoke up when Kitsu push him forward to face Misaki. "We're _GIRLS._" Usami butted in. "you mean …. A race?" Sumire lightened up. Luna and Aoi smirk. Nonoko and Anna look at each other. "A fair race, yeah you can say that" Mochu reply. "Okay, meet you guys within 5 minutes" Hotaru proclaims. "Hn" Natsume reply then the group of boys head back to the entrance, checking out their racing cars.

Mochu whistles "look at this baby! And it's mine!" he said, he was so excited about racing. He slides his hand over the front part as if he caress women chest. The boys stop talking when they hear engines roaring.

The girls were already assembling at the starting line. Mikan got out and shout, "**OI~ ARE YOU ALL READY, I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" **sweetly, she wave her hand to the air then put on her helmet. _Hell, she is beautiful, _the boys thought. They got in to their own racing car and assemble, too, at the starting line. Mikan get out, again, and wave a flag, she stand between the middle of the starting line and held the flag high, reaching the sky.

"Aren't you going to race?" Tsubasa ask. His voice a bit unclear because he wearing a helmet. But Mikan hear him right. She nodded, "Of course I race, don't worry and for you all information, its five laps race" she said with angelic voice that make the owner of black car with fire red stickers' face flush red.

"Ready?" she shout her lungs out. Even so, it can deafen people. "Oi! Bigmouth hurry up" Natsume felt annoyed and hatred towards waiting. "Okay… baka" she said the last word softly. "Set…. GO!" she held down the flag and immediately 18 racing cars flashes, zoom before her eyes could flip. Dust and lots of sand gushing all over. Mikan let out smirk, she get inside her car and waiting for few seconds then zoom she went.

Natsume on the lead. And beside him is Hotaru Imai. Behind them are Tsubasa, Aoi and Sumire. Tsubasa struggle between the two girls, but then he surprise the two girls slow a bit. Another car, now beside him, white and printed pink, yep, it's Mikan Sakura. "Shit, she was behind us all 10 second ago and now she is beside me?" he said and knock his side door.

Mikan went straight ahead. Leaving Tsubasa sandwiched again by Aoi and Sumire. Natsume and Hotaru busy speeding up to be the first, but unfortunately, Mikan appear. "What?" Natsume said and curses under his breath. Mikan speed up.

The race ended after 5 minutes. Who won and who lose? The overall are, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Sumire, Aoi, Tsubasa, Ruka, Hayate, Mochu, Misaki, Luna, Nobara, Kaname, Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu and Usami.

"It's a great practice guys," Hayate sound. "I agree, you girls are awesome," Kaname remarks, and hold up two thumbs up. "Somebody seems down today," koko said playfully and point his thumb to guy with a star under his left right eye.

"Yeah, a bit down, since I've never been lose to GIRLS." Tsubasa said, rubbing his back head. "That's because we only have BOYS in our school..." Yuu point out, and all of them sweatdrop. "What time is already?" Nobara asks Misaki.

Misaki take a glance at her watch then says, "Almost 3, why?" she asks back, Nobara look at Hotaru. "We will end practice at 4 since the party start at 7." Hotaru said. "Why would prac-" Yuu was cut off by Mochu, Koko and Kitsu shouting, "PARTY?"

"It's Imai's party, not public." Aoi said. "Try to make us up, if we win, we'll get invited, how's that?" Tsubasa suddenly fired up. "Five on five." Tsubasa added. "Fine, just pick who ever you wanted." Sumire smirk. "Okay, your leader, where is she?" Mochu asks while looking at the group of girls.

"She's resting." Luna said when she realizes Mikan's gone. "Okay…" Kaname said then look at Tsubasa; he wonders who he will pick.

"You, pink haired and blue one." Tsubasa point out his index finger to Misaki and Nobara. They both wear their helmet. He continues to look. Then he point out Usami and Aoi and lastly to Hotaru. The girls already in their own car to check if the fuel enough or not.

While the boys discuss about who's racing. "Me, Natsume, Ruka, Hayate and Mochu." Tsubasa said. "Hn."

"Here's the plan, Natsume beat his own sister, Ruka beats the Hotaru-" Tsubasa was interrupted, "WHAT?" Ruka shout. "I beat the pink haired and Hayate beat the blue one and lastly, Mochu beat Usami." Tsubasa added. He's really good in planning.

It was 10 laps race. The result were already clear, Natsume, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Aoi, Ruka, Misaki, Nobara, Hayate, Mochu then Usami. But fate had changed the plan. Hotaru suddenly spoke up through the earpiece that only the girls had in their helmet.

"Girls, change plan." She speaks. "We don't even have a plan at the first place!" Misaki spoke out. But Hotaru seems to ignore her remark and proceed to her plan. "Usami, you use your ability to go to third place. I know that you already used to be the last, just once in a while."

"Hai, Hotaru" Usami said. "I will be the tenth place; something went wrong with my car." Hotaru said. "Misaki and Nobara sandwich the black car ahead," Hotaru wait for reply, "Sure." "Hai, hai" Misaki and Nobara said playfully.

"And Aoi, beat your brother, if he come to the party, he'll harass Mikan," Hotaru command, of course it's just to urge Aoi to win. "NO WAY!" Aoi shout through the speaker. "You said that he's a pervert so Mikan's pride depends on you." Hotaru smirks, she know Aoi is naïve and same like Mikan.

The plan goes well. Mochu surprise when the grey car behind him gone and there's dark purple appear to be slows down. Mochu was dumbfounded at the very moment.

Out of the blue, the grey car, Usami's, appear beside Tsubasa. "Where's that Imai?" he freak out. Then Misaki and Nobara appear both side of the black car. "What the?" Natsume surprise. Aoi make her entrance by passing 9 cars at the same time and that's including Natsume Hyuuga's.

"Aoi?" Natsume shout in disbelief.

**I'll continue longer next time, so how was this one? Tell me okay. You can tell who's leading now and will the boys get invited? Find out on next chap. Please leave a review, and to silent readers, please leave one too.**

**Till then, Mikan-kawaii-sakura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MKS: **Hey people, I'm updating fast while I still have time before school re-open. Thank you so much for the reviews, it's so much that I never expected, well, KEEP IT COMING, please?

**Disclaimer; **I don't own GAKUEN ALICE but this story, it is mine okay, and I have hard time to think about it. Haha. It belongs to its rightful owner.

**Previously on the last chapter;**

_The plan goes well. Mochu surprise when the grey car behind him gone and there's dark purple appear to be slows down. Mochu was dumbfounded at the very moment. _

_Out of the blue, the grey car, Usami's, appear beside Tsubasa. "Where's that Imai?" he freak out. Then Misaki and Nobara appear both side of the black car. "What the?" Natsume surprise. Aoi make her entrance by passing 9 cars at the same time and that's including Natsume Hyuuga's. _

"_Aoi?" Natsume shout in disbelief. _

**Chapter Four; Invited, Polka and First kiss.**

"Tired?" The brunette snickered as Aoi get out of her white car with red rose stickered at the sides of her car. Aoi nodded. Mikan toss her a bottle of cold water. But Aoi who bend unknowingly that her shoelace untied. And the bottle flew over Aoi and hits the raven haired boy. "OI!" he shouts.

"So sorry!" Mikan said cheerfully and rose up from her seat and run towards him. Mikan rub his head where the bottle hits him. Natsume blush by her sudden action.

_Natsume is lucky to be touched by her_, the boys thought.

All of the racers just park their car randomly within the field. "Can I have the water?" koko pleaded, he has the permanent smile plastered on his face. Before Mikan says 'sure.' Natsume grab the bottle from the ground, hurry uncap it and take a gulp. Her snickered at Koko who had his smile faded and head down.

"Nii-san!" Aoi glared. "There's thousand more bottles inside OUR rest room." Misaki said and emphasizes the word OUR. "And of course you need to pay." Hotaru spokes. The other guys sweat drop.

"Hotaru!"

"What?"

"It's their first time here."

"So?"

"Let them have the water free."

"No, it's saleable"

"C'mon!"

"Nope."

"Fine, we buy it." The guys said when they had tired looking at Mikan then Hotaru then Mikan and forth. They gave in.

After few minutes, the boys (except Natsume) have a bottle on their hand, maybe two for Koko. "Man, that's refreshing!" Kitsu said sappily. Silence overflow…. Tsubasa look around and spots Mikan, Natsume and Aoi at the resting place and occupy one of the tables.

Anna, Nonoko and Usami were on their way to approach the girl group. Tsubasa try to find something in his wide mind to create a subject . . . .

.

.

.

Light bulb!

He nudges Hayate and whispers. "Say it!" he mumbles loudly. Hayate open his mouth.

"So… I guess we're not invited?" Hayate speaks. The guys all look down. "Hotaru?" Nobara look at Hotaru with her emotionless heart shaped face. "What?" She simply questioned back.

"The more the merrier…" Sumire suggests with melodious tone. Luna giggles. "Fine, I'll invite the boys for a present being a LOSER."

_OUCH_, Anna, Nonoko, Usami, Misaki and Nobara thought.

The guys cheer for a split second until Hotaru said, "You boys better behave, it's not a normal party." They guys look at each other, did not digest what the ice queen just said. "Pardon?" Kaname asks.

"It's not a cl-" Anna was cut off when her mouth suddenly covered by Luna's hand. "MMMM non mishen nu arr! MMM!" Anna said between that grasp. "Say what?" Koko asks with confuse look. "What Anna said was, it's not a cl-" Nonoko sentence were cut off, it's Sumire's turn to shut her mouth.

"What in the world are you two up to?" Misaki and Hotaru chorus and put their hands on their hip. "It's simply a CLUBBING party, such, y'know, club-ish, jeans and shirts." Sumire said, receiving death glare from Hotaru.

"Something's not right….." Usami whispers to Nobara and she nods. "I think….." Misaki joins, "the sluts are up to something." She smiles mischievously.

"Something smells fishy…" Yuu whispers to Ruka's ear.

"It's my brother's party, so come at 8 or something." Hotaru said then dismiss from the group to fix her car. And she forgot to corrected Luna and Sumire, it's actually formal dress party.

The two groups also dismiss, each one of them were busy doing something.

Meanwhile, at the resting place…

"So, Aoi-chan, you're coming later right?" Mikan reassure Aoi. "Yes, absolutely, of course!" Aoi said with jumpy tone. Mikan and Natsume look her in weird way. "Did Hotaru compel you with something; the way you act was like forced." Mikan smiles.

Aoi sweatdrop_. I must watch out Nii-sama or he will harass Mikan-sama_. She thought.

"How about you, Hyuuga?" Mikan directly ask him in the eyes. "You can call me Natsume; Hyuuga is our father's name." Natsume point his thumb to Aoi.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…" Mikan apologize. "I'm coming, to make sure Aoi didn't lose her virginity tonight." He replies then smirks. "Brother!" Aoi shouts then punch his shoulder. Natsume groan. Mikan laugh while cover her mouth.

Aoi chuckle, join Mikan and laugh heartedly. Natsume felt something aching in his stomach. His sister's really changing. The cold, stoic-faced, silent Aoi really gone and replace with happy, cute and lively Aoi. And he realize the root of his dear sister change is this girl, the angelic Mikan Sakura, even the way she laugh, she had mannered. His face reddens when Aoi and Mikan stare him in the eyes.

"What?" he spoke up and change back to his emotionless self. "You've been space out….." Mikan and Aoi said at the same together.

Natsume stand up straight like a lightning had struck him, Aoi and Mikan move a step backward. "Are you okay, big brother? Nii-sama?" Aoi wave her hand in front of his stoic faced.

"N-nothing. I'm just going home then," Natsume mutter. "See you at home!" Aoi shouts. "Hn"

"What's wrong with him, a while ago?" Mikan asks with confuse look. "I don't know." Aoi simply reply. "Oh shoot, I forgot to tell him what to wear." Mikan slap her forehead slightly. Aoi already walk to the restroom leaving Mikan alone. Mikan jogged to Natsume car and found him about to start his engine.

She did not think a split second and just open the door which makes Natsume jump a bit. "S*it, you scare me." He curses under his breath. "Sorry to startle you." Mikan bend down and pants. She catches some air and breath in and out.

"Wear formal clothes, to that ballroom party, not exactly ballroom….." Mikan said. A vein popped on Natsume's head. "Sure." He said then close his door when Mikan distant away. Mikan is walking back to the rest of her group when a gust of wind blows toward her.

Natsume's face a bit red at that second. Then open his door back and went out. "Oi Polka!" he shouts and catches Mikan's attention. "Watch's that?" she asks. She pushes back her chestnut hair. "Polka, what are you wearing tonight?" he asks back.

Polka? Mikan thought. It took her few seconds to realize.

.

.

.

"PERVERT!" Mikan said then poke out her tongue. She folded her hand on her chest then walk to Natsume. "Mister Natsume Hyuuga, once again you call me with my panty pattern, I'm sure gonna make you pay." Mikan said with grumpy expression. "I'll wear pink and silver." She added, muttered.

Mikan wanted to kick his leg when a rock suddenly makes her trip over him. And her eyes widen when found out her lips crash to his.

I can't believe it, my first kiss, she thought, my accidentally first kiss….

To be continue

Is it long enough? I hope it is and do you like it? Please drop me some review.

I'm very sorry if there's grammar or spelling mistake, and a bit OOC.

Thanks to those who review my previous chapters, I really appreciate it.

MKS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; **I don't own GAKUEN ALICE but this story, it is mine okay, and I have hard time to think about it. Haha. It belongs to its rightful owner.

**Previously on chapter four:**

"_PERVERT!" Mikan said then poke out her tongue. She folded her hand on her chest then walk to Natsume. "Mister Natsume Hyuuga, once again you call me with my panty pattern, I'm sure gonna make you pay." Mikan said with grumpy expression. "I'll wear pink and silver." She added, muttered._

_Mikan wanted to kick his leg when a rock suddenly makes her trip over him. And her eyes widen when found out her lips crash to his._

_I can't believe it, my first kiss, she thought, my accidentally first kiss…._

**Chapter Five: Dance, Fun and Confession (1). **

_Natsume POV_

Its 5 minutes to 7 p.m and the guys will arrive at my mansion in few more minutes. I'm on my feet to get my grey blazer when Aoi went out of her room. I stare at her, strapless, black top that ends till below her chest and covered like corset then, flow flawless until her mid-thigh orange and yellow silk downward.

"Who taught you to be sexy kiddo?" I ask with a smirk when she turn and push back strands of her raven locks. "S-shut up!" Aoi shouts. I let out some chuckles. Aoi come forward, to my direction and held out her palm to my forehead.

"What?" I simply ask. "You never chuckles before nor giggles nor laugh, what had happened to you? Are you drunk? Have you eaten something that you shouldn't?" Aoi questions me and look apologetic. "Tch." And I push her hand aside.

She laughs as if there's something funny, so I ask, "Why are you laughing?"

She walks away from me and she stop when she holds the door knob. "Where are your _BOYFRIENDS_?" she said joke-ish. Before I open my mouth to answer her question, the doorbell rings as if it's on cue. "Talk about your boyfriends, GTG, it means, Got to Go, I need to help Mikan-san prepared." She said then hurried open the door.

That's when I heard some whistle when I saw Aoi struggling get out of the front steps. I glare at my boyfriends, Eww, scratch that, not until my body was eaten by worms would I use that term, ugh no in hell….

"Nat, my bro, where in the world do you find that HAWT girl?" Tsubasa still looking at Aoi as she enters her white BMW and then drove off. "I thought you like Sakura girl…" Koko spit out.

"Stupid, that's my sister, Aoi" I said while leading them to my living room. I heard Kaname whispers to Tsubasa's ear, something like, "….you're dead, and he's going to kill you…." I just smirk to that.

"Nat, why are you wearing tux?" Kitsu asks.

"And it's grey…" Yuu point out.

I look at their attire, they wearing jeans, jackets, loose shirts, sneakers, converse, and tees. Then I look at mine, complete grey tux with white inserted shirt. "Mika- I mean, Sakura and Aoi said formal dresses, and it's actually a ballroom kind of party…." I said then I heard my own voice trailed away as I scan each one of their faces.

"So that mean, all of them, except Mikan Sakura and Aoi was lying to us, saying that we should wear these…." Machu hold his shirt.

"Not exactly… " Yuu's turn to speak but stop as he tried to remember something. Hayate then speaks, "Oh yeah, remember when the girl with seaweed coloured hair and the pink-ish blonde did?"

Okay… what now, we've been fooled or I'm alone by that Sakura or my sister, OR, they were been fooled…

I stay expressionless when I take a seat on my comfy sofa. "Well…. They were…. mmmm" Koko trying hard to remember…

"They covered the twin's mouth with their hand..." Kitsu said with brilliant smile of his. "Oh yeah…" Koko suddenly lighten up. Stupid.

I take no attention when they're trying to figure out something, Ruka come to me and told me the whole story…

I get it now, the seaweed head and the Blondie lied, trying to fool us at the ballroom party.

Well I got to tell them, it's not working, because we're males, and we're smarter than the fifth grader,

Heh, what the hell I'm talking about, scratch the part fifth grader, we are smart though, got a problem with that?

_Normal POV _

"I wonder….." Misaki said as she holds her mask with the metallic stick. "What?" Nobara asks when she lifts her dress a bit to enable her to walk beside her best friend. "When will the boys comin' and what will they wear…. And I get the feelin' that this party will be a blast…" Misaki said with a bit country-ish melodic.

"I guess things goin' – I mean going interestin' – I mean Interesting." Nobara said and growled at Mikan. "Fluent much, sorry that Hayate dude teaches me how to speak country-ish." Misaki laughs. "Getting closer I guess…." Nobara sound playfully.

"Shut it Nobara, we're enemy-"Misaki was cut off when Nobara stare at her with a small glint of sparkle. "Enemy? On racing, my dear sister, not outside racing, well, I'm just gonna wander around to check on things…." Nobara walk away leaving blushing Misaki alone at the center of the crowd.

Misaki slowly get out of the crowd and open the door to outside the mansion. She sighs as soon she sees the moon and look at her phone…

8.30 p.m

"Where are you…..." she whisper then quickly cover her mouth with her free hand. _What am I thinking, I don't like him…._ That's what she thought.

She accidentally dropped her masks when she twirls to get inside. Not when she halted, a bright light flash upon her direction. She quickens her pace to grab mask and turn her back. It was the boys. 3 cars, black BMW, dark blue (Misaki sees it as black) Mazda 2, and white (Misaki sees it as Gray) Mercedes.

One by one, out come the 9 HOT-ties boys from Gakuen Alice. First, the stoic, arrogant jerk, Natsume Hyuuga with gray tux and black bow tie. Second, the shy-boy, don't-talk-much type, Ruka Nogi, stunningly wearing dark blue suits with no tie at all. He looks prince-y in any other ways.

Third and fourth, come out at the same time, impatient Mochu and smart-ass Kitsuneme wearing black tux and black suit, Kitsu wore red bow tie.

The fifth to come out is president-ish Yuu Tobita, light blue tux and followed behind him is idiotic-and-smiley-faced Kokoro Yome who has permanent smile and smarten his white tux.

After Koko, loudmouth Kaname and bastard Tsubasa. They were chatting and blabbering that they don't seem to notice some girls staring at them. Kaname wear blue tux and Tsubasa wears black suit. Neither of the two wanted to wear a tie, they called them "breath-stopper."

Last but not least, Hayate come out with marvelous fade gold coloured tux. The good-looking Kaname that struck out her god damn pink eyes.

"You're late." A voice suddenly spoke up, Misaki froze. It was Hotaru. "Since when did you here?" Misaki slowly parted her lips.

"Since…. 159 seconds ago."

"Oh…"

"Time no need to be precise." Tsubasa speak then laugh. Hotaru and Misaki lead the way to inside. The boys followed while having little talks a bit. When they got in, they surprise to see Misaki and Hotaru put up their mask. Then so, they look at their surrounding, they crowds, the guests and some older people wear masks too.

"Are we been fooled? Again?" Kaname said with sighs. They guys look completely puzzled.

"Nope, this is and –Hotaru's parent- party, they're having some kind of selling stuff… you know what…" Misaki explain. Hotaru just ignore her. _Idiot._

Hotaru led them to the basement floor. A huge basement. It's more to a large living room than what it called basement. The guys were surprise after all. It was only like…. 20 to 30 girls and more to 30 to 40 boys.

_Natsume POV_

Imai and the pink head led us to the real party, where teens are supposed to be. It's actually in their basement, but maybe it's a room, and there's another room down stair and that's their basement, who knows, the Imai are well-known to their brain.

I scanned around the room. I can't see clearly because the lights keep on and off, on and off, on and off, you get the idea. But one thing for sure, I've seen my girl.

I walk out of my group and head to MY girl, Sakura Mikan, she was laughing with Aoi, so sweet, my little brat-ty sister is be friend with my future girlfriend, and they're making good progress. When I was about to tap her shoulder, she turn the other way around and grunts.

"What, Kyou?" she said with hatred filled in her voice, "don't 'what' me sweet heart, let's get some fun." This Kyou guy said. Aoi disappear, I don't know where, but who is this guy, calling my girl sweetheart?

I was ready to leave them be, maybe her brother or something… but then I heard her shriek, "Kyou!"

The crowd doesn't seem to bother; they were busy 'having fun' and the boys already on the dance floor, the hell?

I look at Mikan, and that's when I know I shouldn't. Kyou kiss her, on the mouth, passionately…I was frozen, and I don't know what to do?

_To be continued_

**MKS: **the morning I'd upload chapter 4, I already receive 3 reviews on Evening and one more on the next day; reviews made my day thanks, Hahaha

**Appreciation Moment:** I wanted to say that I've am grateful and very much appreciate to those who reviews, put my story on alert and favourite lists, I'm seriously cry in happiness tears. You've made my day!

Diane-chan desu

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Akatsuki Utaou

Kylee-cat

Saikano-san

Mrysmanga

Toyama Hanako

Cj-the-greatest

Now Separated

Ellix

Emmonia

Joyce09

SyiRahzz-

0173615958

Amazingfangirl

BLoOdy wizard 0.o

Crimson duchess08

Dancing Jordan

fallentenshi13

Finella

Mayday5393

xXSakura TenshiXx

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

(If there someone left out tell me okay? Don't be shy and if there's a spelling mistake, I'm very sorry…)

And also to silent readers out there….. Thank you so much. Keep reading and those reviews coming, and you will see new chapter with a blink of an eye… kidding! I'll try, Hahaha

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and add my fb account MikanKawaii Sakura heheheh, I will post the girls clothes..


	6. Chapter 6

**MKS:** Hey everybody, waiting so long? I'm so sorry then, hahah. So, far, I'm doing great, how bout you all? Are you all fine? Okay, okay, I should stop blabbering, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Previously on last chapter:**

_The crowd doesn't seem to bother; they were busy 'having fun' and the boys already on the dance floor, the hell?_

_I look at Mikan, and that's when I know I shouldn't. Kyou kiss her, on the mouth, passionately…I was frozen, and I don't know what to do?_

Chapter Six: **Dance, Fun and Confession**** (2****).**

I just walk away from Mikan, trying to forget the scene, who am I kidding? I'm Natsume Hyuuga; I don't fall in love with a girl in just a day, like, seriously?

I'm so stupid. I really am fallen for her.

I sat down on one of the couch when a blonde come near me. Ugh. "Natsume, not enjoying the party?" she ask sweetly, bitch-y I might add.

"Go away, slut! Stay away from my brother Luna!" I heard Aoi shouting. The Blondie walk away with disgust on her face. Aoi sit down beside me. "That's weird, my brother used to be a party-boy." Aoi said then look at me. I laugh, inside but I show expressionless outside.

"What do you want, Aoi?" I ask her. She gives me a cup of orange –flavored soda. I take it and took a sip. "Nothing, I just don't like it whenever GE boys around." Aoi confess.

"GE? You mean Gakuen Edward? What's up with them?" I ask her again. "They just bother us so much. I've had enough sometimes." She answered.

Us? I think she meant her and her girlfriends.

"One of them is SeiJi Sakura, Mikan-san brother, Kyou Mouri, Mikan-san soon to be fiancé, Takeo Sanjou, keeps bothering Hotaru-san and that Yuri Nakamura, with ugly baby face, keep bothering me!" Aoi point her index finger to each person she mentioned.

So, this Kyou dude is her soon to be fiancée, huh?

"How come Kyou Mouri, become her fiancée?" I ask without knowing. Aoi give me a confuse look. "I think, Mikan-san once told me that their father business kind of thing. I'm not sure either; they said I'm too young and too cute to understand. " After Aoi finish her last sentence, Natsume laugh.

"You? Cute? You're kidding; you're just the same with that Yuri guy." I laugh again.

"Whatever, brother, if I'm ugly that mean, you're the same, because Mikan-san said I've got my looks from you." Aoi stand up and walk away.

Ouch.

I look at my watch, it's almost 10.30. The lights all switch off and then flickers to this one specific guy. He seems relaxed and already knew. All of the guests invited, except GA boys I think, sing the birthday song. It's for Subaru Imai, he graduated from Iryo Gakuen. He has this same look, expression you may say just like his little sister, that Hotaru girl.

After he let out his little 'speech' the light then flickers on with random colors.

"The real party going to start in few seconds." Aoi whisper.

Shit!

I almost jump.

When did she get beside me?

"What do you mean, real party?" I ask her, looking around. "After 10.15, the guest upstairs already gone home and Hotaru-san parents are attending some outing. You can say that. So we have the night to ourselves." Aoi put up a smirk.

"Tch, whatever, Hey you know where I could find some peace somewhere near?" I ask her again and took a sip from my drink. "Why 'somewhere near'?" She asks me back looking at me. I look at her and this time, I smirk. "To make sure, you don't lose your virginity tonight."

I laugh, out loud, Aoi throw her empty cut directly on my head. I'm still laughing. "Back door of his floor, there's swimming pool." she said then walk away.

It's easy to find the back door, there's a sign said, "POOLing of your shirt?" the hell?

Sure enough there's swimming pool back here and that god, it's empty.

The pool is exposed to the night sky so it's a bit cold. Nevertheless, I have the tux on.

I'm walking in square, around the pool to distract my mind, maybe do some clearing scenes?

Then, there's another person. Dressed in pink and silver. Oh, it's her alright. "Hey" I heard she's saying. I look at my reflection and just stand still. "Hey" I said.

"It's nice here." I told her. "I know right, I like it here, it's calm, relaxing, and nice." She let out some laugh. How melodious. "Not having fun?" she asks, she sat down and take off her high heels. "Just some drink Aoi given me, I'm not feeling it tonight." I heaved.

I see she's going to plant in her feet onto the water.

"Not feeling it?" She looks at the water, playing with it more precise.

"Yep, not feeling it." I simply said. "Why so?" she keeps it coming. "I come here for the girl but it seems that she's already with somebody else." I don't know why I just said that. "You think you're too late?" she asks.

I let that question hanging. My ears suddenly hear the music from inside, it's Beautiful by Bosson. I walk toward her and pick her hand and she look up. "Mind dancing with me?" I ask. She gives me the smile that says, yes.

Slowly we're dancing with the beat. Without noticing, we continue dancing to the next few songs.

"I love this song!" she giggles. I listen carefully; it's the same song Aoi love to sing in the early mornings. Crazier by Taylor Swift.

She put her head on my shoulder and I put my hands on her waist. She's also singing the lyrics, so soft only I can hear it clear.

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you opened the door _

_And there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I _

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you make me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I _

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh, ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I _

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

I hold up her chin, until our gazes lock. Her hazelnut meets up with my crimson colored eyes. I lean forward to kiss her but she step few steps backward.

"I….I can't" she murmur. "Why? Because you have Kyou as your fiancée?" I ask which make her face red. "No, not that. You said, you like a girl, I can't just… " she hugs herself, unsure what to do.

"If I like that girl, but she's somebody else's, what should I do? Don't you think it's too late?" I distract myself toward the pool.

"Natsume," she calls out. I look at her. "You're never too late, you can always try." That's what she said. "What if I try to kiss her?" I ask. That's got her stuck. She didn't answer for the next couple of minutes.

"You never know if she change her mind and choose you instead." She answers slowly and smiles. "You better think about what you said, polka." I said to her with my infamous smirk.

I place my hands on her waist and kiss her on the lips, just that this time, it's not accidental. After few second, "But…" she trailed off. "It's you, I like you, polka." I laugh and kiss her cheek. Her skin started to feel cold.

I peel off my tux jacket and wrap it around her. "Thanks." She mutters. She hugs me and whisper to my ear, "I like you too."

She sat down on the near bench while I pick up her heels. I realized she's dancing with me few minutes ago with her not wearing shoes.

"Sorry." I mutter. She laughs to my remarks.

"MIKAN!" is that….

"Kyou?" polka look away from me.

"It's time for you to go home." He pulls her up. "I can drive myself home, Kyou, YOU, go to your home alone." Polka trying to fight. "Hey, leave her be." I try to back her up.

"Shut up." He said and without any second thought, he pushes me into the swimming pool. I quickly swim to the surface, hell; this swimming pool is so deep.

After I got my breathing return to normal, I only saw nothing but my tux jacket lying.

I hastily get up and get my jacket. I go straight to the parking lot. Ignoring the guys. "I'm going home. You guys can go on your own." I said to them. No further argue. They know something's up whenever I'm in rush.

Wait till I get my fist on your face, Kyou. Mikan's mine.

Kya! I'm so all worked up! I'm going to continue soon, sooner, soonest maybe, hahah, wait, and I want to get more reviews, can?

Please review!

Love,

Mikan-kawaii-sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone.

I know it's been decades I haven't update and I would like to thank to those who waited for the upcoming chapters but wait no more cause here comes the updates, and yes, its plural, means I have more than one chapter in my hand, but two! But the second one still in draft mode so don't worry, once I receive 3 or more reviews, next chapter will magically appear, well, literally. –MKS.

Enjoy!

Oh, DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE IS NOT MINE**, just this story.

**Never the rose without the prick.**

**Chapter 7.**

Natsume immediately start the engine once he got in the car. He tried to find any traces, smoke or something to follow Kyou but he got none. He stopped his car in the middle of the road and bang his head to the steering wheel.

Stupid, he thought, I didn't know where he went.

He took out his phone and dialed Aoi's number. She picked up.

"Where is Sakura's hou-" before he could finish his question, Aoi said, "behind you."

Then she hung up.

Natsume look over his shoulder to see what his sister meant. Instead of a house, he only saw two yellow dots. Wait, it getting bigger and bigger.

It was actually a car's headlights and it approaches his. He looked at his rear mirror and saw Aoi waving at him from the passenger seat of the approaching car. His brows kitted and the car stopped to his left.

The window opened and revealed two lads Aoi pointed and introduced to him. He immediately remembered; the driver was Mikan's brother and the other one was the baby-faced, the one Aoi despised the most.

"Follow me." The driver commanded, and Natsume did so.

Few minutes later, they spotted a car rested on the side of the road. They heard shrieks. A girl, Mikan, opened the door and stumble before she made a run for the thick trees nearby the park. Natsume pick up his speed and lurched forward before Mikan's brother. He stopped his car and got out to find Mikan. Aoi only few steps behind him.

Natsume suddenly stop and look around. He was lost.

Then he heard his sister's voice. "Brother, this way." He turned and found his sister, holding a pair of pink coloured heeled shoes. He knew it was Mikan's. He hurried off after his sister and grabbing the shoes.

True enough, they found her. Crying and wounded. Seeing her hugging her knees shows her vulnerability and fragileness.

Aoi hugged Mikan before she stand up again. She tucked at Natsume's tux and Natsume let her took off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped Mikan in it. Mikan cried harder in Aoi's tight embrace. He just stood there, relieve rushed over as he watch her safely in his sister's arm, until Mikan stop crying.

Mikan lift her head and locked her eyes with him. Then she eyed her own shoes. He threw her shoes to the ground and said, "Don't expect me to help you wear this like a cinderella."

Aoi hmpf-ed and kick his leg. Mikan chuckled. Aoi took the shoes and gave it to Mikan.

He felt even better when he heard her laugh. He almost smiled, ALMOST, when he heard his sister gasping.

"Mikan-san, you're bleeding badly." She looked around. "Don't worry, Aoi, they are only scratches. They'll stop bleeding soon." But Aoi wasn't listening, she muttered, " and I don't have anything to stop it from bleeding."

Aoi looked up to her brother, "except….." she trailed off. Mikan follow her gaze. Their gazes stuck at Natsume's shirt.

"No." He simply said when he realized Aoi wanted to take off his shirt that covered only his body. "But brother, she's bleeding!" she exclaimed and pointing at Mikan.

Natsume stayed put ad did not say anything. Aoi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, can you help me, at least?" Natsume looked at his sister. She stand up and kneel to picked Mikan, holding her on the shoulder. "Can you walk, Mikan-san?"

"You're so sweet, Aoi." Mikan nodded to her and try to walk few steps, the pain getting lesser now. When she walk pass Natsume, she whispered, "unlike you." She snickered.

Natsume smirked. He let go Aoi's arm from Mikan shoulder, earning and "Eh?" from his sister and lift Mikan bridal-styled. Mikan smiled and dug her face onto his chest.

He whispered, "I don't recall the function of wearing shoes," he looked down to her and continued, "Perhaps, you could tell me?" he raised one eyebrow, and Mikan's smile turned upside down.

She frowned, "very funny."

Mikan fell asleep while Natsume and his sister Aoi tried to find the way out of the thick trees there.

When they found it, they saw three figures. Mikan's brother, Seiji, Baby-faced boy, Yuri and Kyou. Kyou looked as if he was beaten up. He looked so limp from afar.

Then, Seiji shouts to his face and punch him on the stomach.

So he was beaten up.

Yuri seemed as if he's been on call with someone. And he turned to their direction as they approach the three lads.

Aoi took the nerve to ask, "Is everything alright?" No one answered for the first ten seconds then Seiji sigh and nodded. "We better send Mikan home, she looked restless." Yuri suggested. "Mikan-san wounded too." Aoi added.

"You're right, she better get some medical check at home and get some sleep too." Seiji agreed and sigh as he brushed his hair to the back using his fingers. "What about him?" Natsume asked, his eyes locked to the limped Kyou on the ground. "His bodyguards will be here soon, so we don't have to worry. We just got to send Mikan home." Seiji ended the conversation as he brush away strands of her hair from her face.

Natsume handed Mikan to Seiji, and he felt pang of jealousy as Seiji kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home, brother." Aoi suggested. Natsume nodded. Aoi lean closer and pout, "you never kissed my forehead, you're a bad brother. I wish I can have a Seiji-liked brother." She started to pick her speed toward Natsume's car when she felt a strong grip on her wrist.

"Brother?" she turned to face him, for one moment she imagined her brother kissing her forehead but the bubble pop when she felt his hand on her shoulder and a slight pain.

"Your shoulder, it's bleeding, kiddo." He pointed out. He looked at his palm. His palm was stained with red marks. "I…I didn't know. Oh my, but how did I -" she stopped talking when Yuri approaching them.

"Hyuuga!"

Both Natsume and Aoi faced him.

"Mikan told me, you're injured." He tried to look at the said wound. Obviously he wasn't talking to Natsume. "I..I'm fine." Aoi insisted. "Seiji told me to bring you both along to the Sakura's house, at least your wounded will be less pain when treated there, and you don't have to wait till morning to get to the hospital." He suggested. His voice full of concerned.

"Do you like my sister?" Natsume suddenly butted into the conversation. "What?" Both Aoi and Yuri asked in surprised, at the same time. "You guys looked perfect." He added.

"No. we're not!" both Aoi and Yuri denied at the same time.

"Soulmate, even." He smirk when he saw both of them blush, so bright that he could see it even if the street lamps are dim.

"Hyuuga, come with us!"

The three of them stop talking when they heard Seiji shouting to them. Natsume nodded and told Aoi to get inside the car. She just hmpf-ed and obliged.

At the Sakura's house, Mikan and Aoi get cleaned up, medical checked and bathed. Aoi borrow one of Mikan's pajama for the night. Seiji was on the phone with his parents while Yuri served Natsume ad Aoi teas. After Aoi's done with the treatment and bath, she got down and sat beside her brother.

"How about you, aren't you supposed to be home by now?" Natsume directs the question to Yuri.

He laughed and sips the tea before he answered. "My parents never mind. I could sleep here too and let they know tomorrow morning that I'm still safe and at Sakura's." Natsume silent for awhile. Digesting what he had said. "Are your family close to the Sakura?" Aoi butted in. "We're more than close. We're cousin."

Aoi and Natsume had the same thought. No wonder he called her by first name basis unlike what he called them both as Hyuuga.

They heard shouts from the other side of the room, where Seiji was on the phone and an audible thud when the phone hung up.

Mikan came down and joined the late night talk. Natsume asked Seiji what's the relationship between Mikan and Kyou.

While, Mikan and Aoi snuggle up together on the sofa of the other side, Seiji begin to tell.

"It's about debt." He started and Natsume looked up. "The kind of thing like in movie?" he shot. Yuri and Seiji exchange glances. Yuri spoke up, "pardon?" Natsume looked at him. "Well, yeah, I guess. Our great grandfather was in great debt with Kyou's great grandfather . Our great grandfather come up with an amazing idea of building business and ask for help from his bestfriend, Kyou's great grandfather.

After some years, their business really going well until one particular day, a burglar got in the office and steal all the important documents, the clients and the officials contact number, incoming stock business, it was a mess. The burglar somehow made all the clients and the official mad and rebel. Kyou's great grandfather put the blame on our great grandfather.

He told him that he shouldn't help him building up this business together and he wasn't suppose to help him by lending lot sum of money for him on the first place. They went bankrupt and Kyou's great grandfather's family refuse to help, unlike ours.

So, to make it up to Kyou's great grandfather, our great grandfather wrote a will saying the second daughter down the blood of Sakura must marry to the oldest son of Kyou family line."

Seiji took a short break, sipping the tea till it's all out of his cup. He looked at Natsume, who seemed to be deep in thought, and digesting the whole story.

Finally he spoke, after few minutes of long silence, "so, she's the second daughter down the line? And Kyou happens to be the oldest son from his family side?" his brows knitted.

Natsume watched as Yuri refill Seiji's cup. Then he looked at Seiji.

"Actually Mikan is the fourth daughter down the line. Our grandmother was the second but on Kyou's family side, they are no sons, just twin daughters. And then, our auntie, was the third, and there is a son on Kyou's family side, but she got into a bad car accident when she was 13 and died few weeks later. So Mikan eventually become the second daughter, and Kyou happens to be the oldest son from his family side." When Seiji finished talking, Mikan and Aoi came into the view. Took their places beside their own respective brothers.

"I like his second brother, and I wished he was their oldest son instead of Kyou." Yuri pipe in. "That bastard." Seiji muttered.

"Can your parents do something? How about settling the debt or something?" Natsume asked. Hoping Seiji would say yes.

"No."

Natsume's heart fell.

"Nothing. Our parents can do nothing about it."

#

#

Well, That's it for now.

I'm making some changes, one is that, from now on, normal POV will be used as I don't want confusion going on, aren't I kind to my readers? And second is that…..story plot might be changing from time to time but still, it's about racing. Ok, I'm going to start on the next chapter but maybe it'll appear next week. 80812. See you, and thank you, please leave some reviews. I'm begging. Literally.

Love, MKS.


End file.
